MEDIOhermanos
by tales'of.reira
Summary: 2 alumnos nuevos llegan a la escuela ed y aru y no parecen llevarse bien a pesar de ser MEDIOhermanos ¿que pasara cuando se enamoren de la misma chica? y solo uno sera correspondido.ataques de fans locas una Noah y rose muy afanadas...royai y edXwinXal.


Acabo de mudarme de shambala con mi padre Hohenheim, su loca esposa Dante y su insoportable hijo Alphonse Elric que por desgracia es mi medio hermano, no se como he podido aguantarlo estos últimos 15 años desde que mi madre murió y mi padre regreso con su ex - esposa Dante que por desgracia también esperaba un hijo de el, ese era Alphonse y por culpa de que ese imbecil estuvo con dos mujeres yo tengo a aguantar al tarado de "Aru" y a la histérica de su madre, ya estamos acomodando las cosas en la nueva casa y mañana comenzamos las clases…como desearía ya ser mayor de edad y largarme de aquí…

-Chicos… - la cara de mi padre mostraba preocupación algo dentro de mi me decía que no me agradaría lo que sea que fuese a decir y a Al tampoco - …como ya saben aún no se termina la construcción del segundo piso…por eso no alcanzan las habitaciones en el primer piso…y ya que el cuarto de Ed tendrá que estar en el segundo piso los dos tendrán que dormir en el cuarto de Al  
-Queeeee!!!!!?, ¿a caso enloqueciste? ¿Por que ese tiene que dormir en mi cuarto?  
-Además como recién vamos a traer la cama de Ed cuando el segundo piso este listo uno de los dos tendrá que dormir en el colchón así que se irán turnando  
-Imposible!! Es mi cuarto ¿Por qué tendría que aceptarlo?  
-no se puede hacer nada mas, solo será por un tiempo  
-hoy yo pido la cama…  
-que!!!? Estas loco!! Hoy yo duermo en la cama, además es mi cuarto!  
-Aún así tu puedes dormir allí mañana! – esas discusión ya estaba empezando a hartarme – no pienso dormir hoy en el colchón, mañana es el primer día de clases!  
-Por eso mismo yo tampoco pienso dormir ahí abajo hoy!! – Al se levanto del sofá en el que habíamos estado sentados y me miro desafiante – A demás por que tendrías que decidir tú quien duerme arriba y quien abajo!?  
- Por que soy el mayor!  
- Y yo soy mayor que ustedes dos!! – mi padre alzo la voz de repente, se había artado de la discusión – tiren una moneda y dejen de quejarse!!

Hicimos lo que nos dijo, por supuesto gane yo . Dios se había apiadado de mi y Al tuvo que aguantarse sus quejas al igual que la loca de su madre, esa noche todo estuvo tranquilo (mary: no creo que tranquilo sea la palabra correcta si consideramos la discusión en la cena y la de antes de acostarse ¬¬)Hasta la mañana siguiente en que las cosas se complicaron un poco…  
-Edward toma tu leche… - las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles, esa loca de Dante no me dejaría salir sin vomitar antes - …Edward…..me oíste???...  
-no lo haré….primero muerto…..  
-Ed hazle caso a Dante por favor no seas terco  
- Si Ed si no le haces caso a mi madre te quedaras de tamaño compacto siempre  
-Idiota!! A quien le estas diciendo tan pequeño que para verlo necesitas un microscopio!!!?? – entonces paso un "accidente" del que no me arrepiento (accidente…esa no me la creo ¬¬)...el vaso de leche cayo en la cabeza de al y….  
-Ahhh!!!!Dobe lo hiciste apropósito!!  
- Eso no es cierto!!!  
-Que si…te voy a matar!!  
Aru había saltado encima de la mesa para "matar" a Ed pero este era mas rápido y ya había corrido hacia la puerta, agarrado su maleta y sacado la lengua (mary: no puedes soportar sin meter una de tus idioteces siempre? ¬¬# bru: queee? Yo soy la alegría de este fic!! La vida!! mary: ya, ya k sin ti este fic no tendría muchas idioteces que solo salen de tu retorcida mente bru: pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante)  
Si que me salve de esta – pensó Ed. Pero cuando vio a su MEDIO hermano correr a la velocidad de la luz para alcanzarlo acelero el paso lo mas que pudo

Kuso!!voy a llegar tarde – miraba su reloj mientras escapaba de la furia de su medio hermano, llego a la entrada del colegio justo cuando iban a cerrar la reja, corrió lo mas que pudo y cerraron la reja justo detrás de el – Ja así no puedes seguirme!!  
-quien dice? - Aru empezó a trepar la reja  
Ed al ver esto salió corriendo y gritando -estas loco!!!  
Vio el salón 104 y entro de un portazo interrumpiendo la clase, se detuvo en seco al ver que todos lo miraban (en especial las chicas) Aru que había estado corriendo tras ed se choco y provoco una caída doble   
Baka!! Porque te detienes así de la nada!!!???  
Oucchh… Aru pesas mucho…has engordado últimamente?  
Calla!! - Se quedo sin habla al ver que todos los estaban mirando  
El profesor parecía sorprendido hasta que supuso de quienes se trataban  
Era un hombre de pelo negro ,tez blanca y gafas delgadas de apariencia amable…demasiado amable…  
Ustedes deben ser los alumnos nuevos…yo soy maes Hughes su tutor  
Los 2 chicos se pararon  
Pueden presentarse?? Primero el mas pequeño  
Adelante ed te llaman!!  
Grrrrrrrr!!! Aclaremos las cosas yo soy el mayor!  
O.O tu eres el mayor!!!??? Pero si eres mas pequeño?  
Pues claro que es el mayor, se le nota en la cara – un chico de piel clara pelo negro ojos color negro de apariencia muy relajada corregía al profesor – se nota que el otro es mucho mas infantil  
Ja! Te ha dicho infantil!  
Grrrrrrrr "."  
Bueno, bueno preséntese que se me acaba la clase…  
En eso la puerta se abrió de otro portazo y apareció un tipo de pelo con tonalidades naranja y rubio (bru: no nos poníamos de acuerdo con el color de pelo)y piel blanca  
Que nadie quiere que haga clases hoy día!!??que quieres havoc??  
Huy Hughes se molesto –Roy como siempre burlándose de Hughes  
Un poco mas de respeto señor mustang…  
Aquí le traigo las practicas de español de los herma…  
Medio hermanos!!!!  
Si, no puedo creer que comparta sangre con este idiota – aprovecho para burlarse Ed  
Todo el salón se rio  
Las chicas estaban peleando sobre si Ed era mas lindo que Aru…ellos ni cuenta se dieron… al final medio salón de chicas ya había formado un club de fans de Ed liderado por rose y otro club de fans para Aru liderado por Claus (mary: así se escribe?? Ni idea!! cero quejas plis)  
La maestra de español pide que lea asignen una persona a cada uno que les haga practicar el idioma y que los manden la próxima hora a la biblioteca con los asignados a tutores, ahh… y el señor mustang con su tutor también  
Yes!!...digo…ahh…olvídenlo!  
Después de las debidas presentaciones Hughes asigno los sitios

Edward siéntate atrás de rockbell al lado de mustang…y Alphonse…al costado de fletcher…con respecto a los tutores…fletcher será el tutor de Alphonse, y…winry será la tutora de Ed, y como ya saben riza es la tutora de Roy.

En la biblioteca…los asientos estaban de a 2 cada quien con sus respectivos tutores, Roy se hacia el idiota (bru: eso le queda bien en su cara se le ve lo de idiota) riza se desesperaba con las idioteces de Roy ,Aru y fletcher se conocían y se estaban haciendo amigos y Ed y winry hicieron amistad rápidamente…  
En la tarde en la clase de música Ed y al escogían su grupo e instrumento  
EDO!!! – Ed ya conocía a la afanada de rose solo habían pasado unas horas y ya no le quedaba aire propio (rose respirabdo el aire de Ed – entra a nuestro grupo edo.!!!  
Ed miro a winry y a Roy con cara de suplica y estos lo metieron en su grupo Aru entro al grupo de fletcher  
En el grupo donde estaba Ed, winry cantaba, Roy y Ed tocaban guitarra, rizcaba el teclado y Russell Tringum, hermano de fletcher Tringum, tocaba la batería.  
En el grupo donde estaba Aru, Claus cantaba, Fletcher tocaba la batería, Aru el teclado, Ircaba la guitarra (es el hijo de Izumi pero como no sabemos el nombre se usara el de homúnculo)  
En el grupo de rose, Noah, cantaban y otros chicos del salón tocaban.  
Toda la clase de música rose y Noah trataban de coquetear con ed el las trataba de evitar y hablaba con Roy que se había hecho su mejor amigo en el colegio y con winry y riza que eran mejores amigas se hizo un día pesado evitando a las 2 chicas pero a la salida  
Ed quieres venir conmigo, Russell, winry y riza a mi casa?  
Si Ed acompáñanos , no nos dejes con este maniaco porfa!! Russell solo no nos pude defender! (aunque winry lo noquea con una llave inglesa y riza de un balazo lo mata pero recuerden que son menores de edad así que no puede poseer un arma)  
Bueno tienen razón esta algo loco a si que por su bien las acompañare  
Oye!!  
Rose y Noah que oían la conversación hervían de furia porque ellas querían que ed y Roy las acompañasen   
Porque tienen que ir con esas 2? Nosotras somos mas bonitas (bru: que mentira mary: blasfemia! Son mas feas que las lentejas!)  
Tienes razón rose, nosotras tendríamos que ir con ellos 2 ,tendremos que conformarnos con fletcher y el lado positivo Alphonse ( ja ya se fueron con Claus se quedaron solas)  
Aj!! Noah Fletcher y Alphonse se están hiendo con la odiosa de Claus al condominio (todos viven en un condominio para ricos )  
Ahora tenemos que regresar solas?  
No! Noah tengo miedo, con lo lindas que somos a que nos secuestran! (mary: Mentira!!)  
Noo!!


End file.
